Dreams
by amycharys
Summary: It's a one shot fic, so I just want you to read and review, thankyou.


I glanced up to see who had opened the compartment door and in front of me stood a most wondrous vision. OK, so to some she may not be that pretty, but to me she was the only one I had ever looked at over the last 6 years at Hogwarts. And the name of this vision? Hermione Granger.

To most she was just the bushy haired Gryffindor bookworm, mocked by the Slytherins for being a muggle born and mocked by other Gryffindor girls for not being fashionable. But from the first day on the train to Hogwarts 6 years ago, when she told me I had dirt on my nose, I knew she was perfect. Her teeth may have been a bit on the big side, but they seemed to fit her just right, and her hair was bushy, but the way she always seemed to wear an alice band framed her hair around her face. Her cheeks are always rosy as if she has been out in the cold and her eyes are bright and alert, even when she is sleepy. And now, after 6 years, she is filling out her uniform in all the right places. Her breasts seem to have ballooned out over the summer and her hips widened into her skirt. Her legs have gotton longer and her robes no longer trail on the floor. However, she is still only 5'6". Which is annoying when I look at her and I am stood up, me being 6'4". I see nothing of her when I am stood up, which is why I prefer her to be walking into a room when I am sat down. I really can never get enough of her.

"Hiya, Ron. How were your holidays?" She asks me in that voice that sends shivers up my spine.

"What? Oh, sorry. No, they were OK. Mum and Dad went to Romania to see Charlie, so Bill came to "baby-sit" us." I tell her.

"Well, I went to France and had a great time. We went up the Eiffel Tower and to the Arc d'Triumph. It was all so interesting, though not as interesting as being at Hogwarts. I find learning magic so calming and serene. Don't ask me why. Anyway. So, what did you actually do?"

"Bill took us to Gringotts one day to ride down the mine shafts all day, and Ginny was sick. Harry came with us as well. But it would have been better with you there as well." And there it was, it just spilled out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Excuse me? Why would it have been better if I were there? You know that all we do is argue, nothing more and defiantly nothing less. It would be weird if we did!" And that's when my heart sank into my boots. "What's wrong with you, Ron? You look as though you're going to, to, to, well, to cry." She said stumbling over her words.

"Hermione, I, well, you know we're good friends, but I want there to be more between us. I really like you, and have done since that first day we met 6 years ago." I tell her. And I can feel myself blushing right to the tips of my ears.

"God, Ron, if I'd have known I wouldn't have said anything! I didn't mean to upset you!" She sounds shocked and looks absolutely mortified.

"It's OK, I understand, I'm just a friend and we'll never be anything more." I say wearily.

"Actually, Ron, I, well, I like you too. I just thought you hated me, and that's why you always picked fights with me."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to. I was trying to hide my feelings." I try to explain to her, but I don't think it's working.

Oh, Ron. If only I knew!"

Then, suddenly, her lips are on mine and she's kissing me slow and gentle. I trace along the outline of her lips with my tongue, asking for access without words. She slowly parts her lips and I enter my tongue exploring the deep cavern that is her mouth. I feel my tongue brush against hers and it sends so many shivers throughout my body. I feel my cock begin to come alive, pushing slightly against my trousers. I pull her down next to me on the seat in the compartment.

Her hands start to explore the skin under my jumper and take it as an allowance for me to do the same. My hands slide under her shirt and round to her back. I snap open her bra as she pulls my jumper and t-shirt over my head. I slowly undo the buttons on her shirt, kissing my way up after them. As I pull off her shirt I take her bra in my teeth and gently pull it down and off her arms.

I cup one of her breasts with my hand and find they fit perfectly, as if it was meant to be. I moan as I find Hermione kissing over my chest and nipping at my nipples. I cup her other breast and knead the flesh of both breasts. I take her chin and tilt her head up to kiss her again, then I move my head down to kiss each breast. I take one of her nipples in my mouth and gently suck. I hear her gasp and wriggle slightly. I can feel my cock becoming increasingly constricted in my trousers, so much so it is painful.

I take Hermione's other nipple in my mouth and nip at it. Again I hear her gasp and moan. I nip at it again and again she gasps.

"You like that, babe?" I ask her.

"Mmm hmm." Was the only reply she could manage before she gasped again as I began to knead her breasts again.

I can feel her hands in my hair, kneading my scalp almost subconsciously. I kiss her and take my hands from her breasts. I hear her moan in protest. I take my wand from my pocket and perform an Impertuable Charm on the compartment. Just in case. Then I toss my wand from my hand to the corner of the compartment.

I pull Hermione closer to me and we kiss passionately, our tongues dancing the dance of love, almost wrestling each other. I feel my cock pressing against my trousers so much it is actually causing me pain. I shift slightly to try and lessen the pain. Only Hermione must have felt my arousal because she giggled into my mouth and moved her hands to undo my trousers. I feel my belt being pulled from the belt loops and I hear it hitting the wall at the other side of the compartment. I feel a tickling as she undoes my button and unzips my flies. I feel a sudden wash of relief over my cock as the pain lessens. Hermione stops kissing me and looks down at my arousal. Her eyes widen to resemble saucers and she gasps.

"What is it?" I say groggily.

"Well, you are big, aren't you?" She says teasingly.

"Mmm hmm." There really is not much I can say.

"Would you like me to help you out of those awful boxers?" She asks with a devilish grin on her face.

"Would you really. That would be a great help to Ron Junior." I tell her, winking as I kiss her again.

Hermione yanks my boxers down my legs and flings them across the room along with my jeans.

I pull away from the kiss as I glance down at her trousers and then lock onto her eyes, asking for access. She guides my hands down to her button as her way of granting me permission.

I slowly undo the button at the top of her flies and then gently unzip her flies. She stands for a few seconds so I could take her trousers off her. She takes my hands and places them at the top of her knickers as if instructing me to take those of as well. I oblige.

Hermione then sits on my lap, straddling my legs. My cock is digging hard into her thigh. She glances down to look again. Then I feel her sliding off my lap and onto her knees on the floor. I feel her kiss the tip of my cock and it sends waves of pleasure over my whole body. Suddenly I feel my cock in her mouth, her tongue flicking up and down the underside of it. Her head is bobbing back and forth along my shaft and it feels so good.

"Hermione?"

She seems to take that as the signal to sit back on my lap. She lowers herself onto my cock and I fill her completely. She bounces on me and thrust hard into her, our hips grinding, her smooth hips against my rough hips. Our breathing has become ragged and I can hear Hermione groaning and I'm moaning.

And all too suddenly I can feel a sudden surge as I spill all my seed into her, just as she comes and I can feel her juices mixed with my seed spilling down over my cock. I collapse back as she collapses on me.

We both lie there, dozing for a few minutes before Hermione grabs her clothes and walks out of the compartment after removing the Impertuable Charm.

Then I wake up, find it's all been a dream, and I've made a complete mess of my pyjama bottoms. I just hope none of the other guys notice.

**Sorry if this Is a bit naff. But it is a one shot fic. Please can I have your views on it. Thankyou.**


End file.
